You Deserve Better
by ItsNeverWhatItSeems
Summary: SORY ONE SHOT! Sam loves Rory, but Rory is with Sugar. Sugar discovers that Rory lied and dumps him. Rory ends up wandering the streets drunk and upset and accidently texts Sam. Sam comes to rescue and care for him. Drunk!Rory and Protective!Sam.


Name: You Deserve Better

Pairing: Sam and Rory (Sory)

Rated: T for underage drinking and swearing.

Length: 2,300 (One Shot)

Summary: Sam loves Rory, but Rory is with Sugar. Sugar discovers that Rory lied she dumps him. Rory ends up wandering the streets drunk and upset and accidently texts Sam. Sam comes to rescue and care for him. Drunk!Rory. Protective!Sam

* * *

><p>Sam had sadly resigned himself to the fact that Rory would only ever be his friend. Sure, he had fallen in love with the boy over Christmas. It had been the best week of his life, getting to spend every moment of the day with Rory. But they were only ever going to be friends, and there was nothing he could do about it.<p>

He realised that he would just have to be content to enjoy every moment they spent together as friends, whether playing Xbox, watching DVDs or even talking about girls. He had even been happy for Rory when he had gotten together with Sugar. Sam thought that he deserved better than her, but he was happy that Rory was happy.

When Rory announced that his visa was going to expire soon he had been heartbroken, but he eventually came to the decision that it was for the best. If Rory wasn't around anymore than he wouldn't have to try so hard to hide his emotions every time the boy walked anywhere near him, smiled at him or called him Sammy. If he lived thousands of miles away the pain of not being able to show how he really felt had to be easier, right?

…

Sam was home alone which was rather unusual given his current living situation. But Burt and Carole had been away on business for most of the week and wouldn't be back until Sunday and Finn and Kurt had both gone to their respective partner's houses for the night. Given that it was a Friday night he knew that Rory would be doing something with Sugar so he hadn't bothered asking him over. And thus he had ended up sitting on the couch watching Avatar, for what had to be the twentieth time, all alone.

He was two hours into the movie when the sudden loud beeping of his phone caused him to jump in surprise. He picked it up to find a new text message from Rory:

_'Pls answer ur phone I just want to talk. I said I was sorry, pls forgive me?'_

He paused the movie and reread the text, trying to make sense of it. His phone hadn't been ringing, and what was Rory sorry for that need forgiveness? Sam couldn't recall anything bad happening between them. To try and make sense of everything he dialed Rory's number and held it up to his ear. After about six rings Sam finally heard a husky "Hello?"

"Rory, buddy, it's Sam. What was with that text message you sent me…it didn't make any sense."

Rory was slow to reply.

"No…I didn't send you a text…I sent it to Sugar…she's not calling me back…being a bitch!"

Rory's accent was heavier than usual and the way he was speaking didn't sound like the normal Rory, something was wrong.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you sent it to me."

"Oh…sorry Sam…accident…sorry to bother ya. Bye."

"Wait, no! Don't hang up. What happened between you and Sugar? What did you do to make her not call you back?"

"…I lied to her…now she hates me…"

"You lied to her? About what?"

"About getting deported…she found out…she got angry. I fucked up Sam! I fucked everything up again!"

Sam knew something was definitely wrong when Rory started swearing. The boy never swore and would always squirm uncomfortably when other people around him started swearing. Sam was beginning to put two and two together. Sam knew what the swearing, the jumbled sentences and the slow reactions were a telltale sign of.

"Rory. Have you been drinking? You sound drunk."

Rory was silent for a good five seconds before breaking out it a giggle, "yes…"

"Rory!" Sam said, now suddenly very concerned. "How much have you drunk?"

"Don't know…bottles almost empty."

"Where are you?"

Another long paused before Rory said, "I'm on a swing."

"A swing, like at a playground?"

"Yes!" Rory replied excitedly.

"Why are you at a playground?" Sam was so confused by this entire situation.

"I was at Sugar's...she got angry…kicked me out…was walking home...I got lost."

Sam sighed. "Sugar lives on the north side of town doesn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Please stay where you are. Do not go wandering off. I'm coming to get you; there can't be that many playgrounds on the north side."

Sam was running around the house grabbing his shoes, wallet and keys.

"Do you understand me Rory? Stay where you are, I won't be able to find you if you go walking off."

"Okay Sammy."

Sam's heart gushed at the way in which Rory said his name.

"I'll be there soon."

Sam rushed out to his car and wasted no time in getting in and starting it up. He cruised down the streets of Lima, fully aware that he was going a little over the speed limit, until he reached the northern side of town. He kept his eyes peeled open, looking around as he drove up and down the streets. After what felt like forever he finally spotted what appeared to be a playground and he drove up to it, praying that Rory was still there.

As he pulled up he saw that there was another car parked there and that there what looked like two figures standing by the swings. He got out and strode over to them. A wave of relief washed over him as he recognised one as Rory, the other was a middle aged man wearing a jean jacket who had his arm on Rory's shoulder.

"Hey." he yelled out, grabbing the attention of both men.

"Sammy, you found me!" Rory excitedly threw his arms around Sam, stumbling in the process and falling onto him. Sam caught Rory before they both toppled over and stabilised him.

"Who is this?" he asked, pointing to the other man.

"That's Steve. He said he would look after me and take me home…but I told him I wasn't allowed to go anywhere."

Sam couldn't believe Rory's naivety. He glared at 'Steve' and spat, "What do you think you're doing? Preying on him, you make me sick."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just offered him a ride home in my nice, comfy truck. An offer which is still available, if he wants it." Steve finished by looking at Rory with a sly smile.

Sam was filled with rage. Before he knew what he was doing his fist had drawn back and then planted itself in the man's face. He cried out in pain, covering his face with his hands to protect himself from any further punches. Rory just stood watching the scene, wide eyed in shock.

"You're disgusting. Don't ever come near him again. Come on Rory, we're going." Sam turned, picked up Rory's bag, noticing the empty vodka bottle that was spilling out of it, and put his arm around the boy, guiding him back towards his car.

Once Sam had gotten both Rory and himself into the car and pulled away Rory quietly asked, "Why did you punch him? He was just being nice."

Sam looked over at Rory whose innocent face was staring back at him.

"Rors, that man wasn't being nice. He was trying to take advantage of you!"

It took Rory a few moments to fully understand what Sam meant. 'Oh...' was all he could say.

Both boys were silent for a while, tension filling the car. They drove down the quiet streets of Lima, the only sounds coming from the car radio which had been turned down low and the gentle hum of the engine, until Rory broke the silence.

"Sammy?" Rory spoke quietly as if he almost meant for Sam not to hear it.

"Yeah?"

"Are you mad at me?"

Sam looked at Rory. "What? No, I'm not mad at you."

"Are you sure? You seem angry."

"Rory, I could never be mad at you. I'm just really angry at that guy."

"Oh, okay. I'm really sorry Sammy."

"It's okay Rors." Sam reached over to give him a gentle pat on the shoulder. "So, do you want to explain to me what happened with Sugar?"

Rory sighed heavily before answering. "You remember when I said my visa was going to expire?" Sam nodded. "I only said that because I knew it would make Sugar want me."

"Wait, so you're really not getting deported?" Sam didn't know whether to be upset that Rory had lied, or happy that he wasn't leaving.

"No. And Sugar found out and she started yelling at me when I came over."

"Rory, I know you probably don't want to hear this right now, but you really shouldn't lie to girls to get them to like you. Didn't you do the same thing to Brit?"

"Yeah…" Rory muttered.

"And both times it hasn't ended well. I hope you learn from your mistake this time."

"Do you think she will forgive me?"

"I don't know Rors. She seems like a very 'no second chances' girl."

Rory groaned and put his head in his hands. Sam hated seeing Rory so upset. All he wanted was to see a smile back on his sweet face.

"I think you should forget about her Rors. She only liked you because she didn't want to be alone on Valentines and you were one of the only cute, available suitors at the time. I think she would have broken up with you for no good reason sooner or later. You could do so much better."

"No I couldn't."

"Rory. You deserve somebody better than her, okay. You deserve somebody who doesn't mind when you make mistakes and who is there for you when nobody else is. You deserve somebody who actually loves you for who you are, not just because you were available at the right time."

Rory sighed. "Where am I going to find somebody like that Sammy?"

'Sitting right next to you' is what Sam wanted to say. Instead he just bit his lip and said nothing. They kept driving in silence until Rory spoke up again.

"Sammy, I don't feel good."

"I'm not surprised Rors, you drunk a whole bottle of vodka. I'm shocked that you are still conscious."

"I didn't drink it all…I'm pretty sure I spilt some, I can't remember."

"How did you even get a bottle of vodka? There is no way you could pass for twenty one."

"I stole it from Brittany's room, for me and Sugar to share."

"You stole from Brit? What were you going to do when she found it was missing?"

"I wrote her a note saying that Lord Tubbington stole it. She will believe that."

Sam couldn't help but laugh, knowing that Rory was right. He pulled into the driveway, parked the car and hurried around to Rory's side. Rory tried to get out on his own, but ended up falling back onto the seat. Sam extended his hand for Rory to grasp and pulled him up so he was on his own two feet. Once upright Rory began swaying dangerously, so Sam slid his arm around the younger boy's waist to support him. Rory draped his arm around Sam's shoulder and allowed Sam to help him inside. Sam finally managed to get Rory all the way up the stairs into his bedroom and sat Rory down on the bed.

"Lay down, I'm going to go and get you some water."

Sam hurried back down the stairs and into the kitchen where he grabbed a cup and a jug of cold water from the fridge. As he walked back up the stairs he heard a stumbling of feet followed by the unmistakable sound of somebody throwing up. Sam hurried up the remaining stairs, careful not to spill the water, and sped down the hallway until he reached the bathroom where he found Rory kneeling over the toilet.

Sam immediately rushed over to kneel beside him and set down the water. He rubbed Rory's back soothingly as another wave of nausea caused his head to convulse into the toilet bowl and what had been to contents of his stomach to spill out of his mouth. Once the nausea finally eased off he brought his head away from the toilet bowl to look at Sam.

"I'm sorry Sam." he mumbled, tears in his eyes.

"You don't have to apologise for anything Rory." Sam leant up and pressed down on the toilet button, flushing away its foul content. He poured Rory a glass of water and handed it to him, then sat with his back against the wall. He pulled Rory into his lap and wrapped his arms around him. Rory leant into Sam's body and slowly drunk his water.

"Feeling any better?" Sam asked once Rory had finally finished the glass.

"I feel tired..."

"It's okay." Sam brought Rory's head to rest on his chest and ran his fingers through his thick dark hair, gently massaging his scalp. Soon Rory had closed his eyes and his heavy breathing evened out.

All of the feelings that Sam had for Rory were bursting to get out.

"I love you Rory." he whispered and kissed the top of Rory's head before closing his own eyes and drifting off to sleep.

During the night Sam had slipped down off the wall, bringing Rory down with him. Sam woke up as the morning light streamed through the small window above them. He could feel his belt digging into his side and shifted carefully, assuming Rory was still asleep, trying to reposition it to a place where it would stop hurting. To his surprise a very much awake Rory turned to face him. Before he could say anything Rory leant forwards and placed a sweet, lingering kiss on Sam's cheek.

"I love you too Sammy."


End file.
